


Stripped

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Dirty Talk, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Size Kink, Teddy has a big dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Being the oldest child makes James Lord of All. At least in his head it does.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torino10154](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/gifts).



James would happily admit that being the oldest child was the best. The only thing better that he could imagine was being an only child, but that made him feel a little bit guilty. For the most part, he liked Al and Lily. Besides, without them who would he lord over? 

James remembered the look on Al's face when James got his first broom. If it was possible to choke on jealousy, Al certainly would have. Then there were the two summers before Al went to Hogwarts – how Lily and Al had had to go to a babysitter's because they were still kids, and James, he was grown, so he got to stay home alone or go to Gran and Grandpa's while Dad was at work. James thought fondly of when they were little and Al had been stuffed into James's hand-me-downs. For ages, Al didn't get to pick out his own clothes. That was until James had a growth spurt and Al stayed a skinny little git, so he couldn't really wear James's old clothes anymore.

James always had someone to play with, and they were his ideas. He could always bully Albus and Lily into doing whatever he wanted. Sometimes Al and he would gang-up on Lily, and if Al ever refused, then James and Lily would gang up on Albus. It took Albus and Lily a long time to figure out they could gang up on James – they had never been as clever as James. It didn’t matter because when they did try and gang up on James, it never went their way. Unlike them, James had lived a life without them once. He might have only been a baby at the time, but he had done it, and he could do without their shit anytime he wanted. 

The best part about being the oldest was the perverse kind of control James had over his siblings. It was funny that one minute they'd want to punch his face in and the next they'd be sharing their sweets with him while watching a show of his choosing. Or when they did things the same was he did in that worshipful way. As they should, James did everything the best way there was. 

It was an almost perfect system, unless Teddy was around. Teddy fucked the entire thing up. He was more than capable of beating James's arse, as James had learned several times over. Teddy, unlike anyone else, could put James in his place. He made sure James didn't always win at whatever game they were playing. Teddy could get Lily and Albus to gang up on him and, when the three of them left him out, James couldn’t stand it. He’d have to go to them with his tail between his legs. In those moments he was simply happy to be a part of the group and okay with not being the one in charge. Teddy never let James get away with shit. 

"You're being a fucking little arse," Teddy said, mostly into his cup of tea but everyone knew the comment was directed at James. 

James ignored him and kept his attention on Al. "You're not coming. You have to stay home and watch Lily." 

"I'm not a baby!" Lily yelled from the lounge. 

"Shut up Lils! Only a baby says that. Come on James, your friends like me," Albus whined. 

"The hell they do. They put up with you for my sake. It doesn’t matter anyway. Dad gave me permission, not you." James crossed his arms and looked down his nose at Al, who was still shorter than him. 

"Dad said you could go if you finished all your chores –" 

"Which are all done," James interjected. 

"YEAH! Because I did most of them for you!" Al was starting to get really indignant, James loved that. He loved when he could crush Al. 

"That's your fucking problem, not mine," said James cooly. 

"I thought you'd take me with you!" 

"Thought wrong, fuck stain," said James, repressing a satisfied HA!

"You're such a fucking douche bag!" Albus yelled. 

"Maybe I am, but I'll be a fucking douche bag without you because you're babysitting Lily." 

"BABYSITTING?" Lily shrieked, storming into the room. 

"If that's all..." James said lightly, barely able to hold back laughter at his siblings' high dudgeon. 

"No, that's not all." Teddy had set down his cup of tea but he hadn't got up from his chair. 

"Yes, Teddy?" asked James, turning to look at him. James swore he saw Lily and Albus licking their chops out of the corner of his eyes. Like wolves in a pack about to watch their alpha take down a majestic, brilliant stag. 

"I reckon the only place your sorry arse is going is upstairs to your room." 

"I reckon my _brilliant_ arse is Disapparating in a minute," James replied. 

"You didn't do all your chores, get upstairs." Teddy didn't raise his voice but his tone, his expression cracked like a whip. 

"You can’t send me to my room," James said with a snort. 

Teddy reached into his pocket, smoothly taking out his wand. He twirled into between his fingers never taking his eyes off James. “Watch me.” 

"I'm of age now, Lupin. Fancy a duel?" James wasn't so sure he fancied a duel. Teddy had been at the head of his Auror class.

Teddy shrugged, "It'd be nice to hand your arse to you but I'd feel bad about putting you in Saint Mungo's and I’d rather not explain it to your dad. Upstairs. Now." 

James hesitated, measuring his chances – he could't Disapparate from inside the house – Dad had seen to that the moment he got his license. He was stuck listening to Albus snorting with laughter and looking at Lily's fucking smug face. He turned on his heel and, stomping the whole way as he shouted "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU! AND FUCK YOU!" 

James made sure to stomp loudly on every stair and slam his door. He hated all of them but especially Teddy. He was always ruining everything. James strode purposefully to the window. Fine! If they wanted to be dicks, he'd sneak out. Dad said he could go and who the hell did Teddy think he was stopping him. 

James shoved up the sash, had one foot up on the sill when there was a knock at his door. James rolled his eyes. Albus hated it when anyone was upset. He couldn't stand any friction in the house, not even for a minute. His soft heart was what made him so easily manipulated. Right now James found it fucking annoying. "Eat it! Go away!" 

The door swung open, making James freeze mid-climb. He turned to look over his shoulder, mouth agape, and he felt like a burglar who'd been caught in the act. 

"Get your arse in here," commanded Teddy from the door. 

"Fuck off," James said, leaning out the window. Before he could get any further, he felt a tug around his middle which sent him tumbling back. The window was slammed closed, so hard the glass cracked. 

James straightened, rounding on Teddy, who had his wand out. "I'm going to get blamed for that," yelled James, pointing at the window. “Fix it.” 

"Fix it yourself," said Teddy, wand still trained on James. 

"Put your wand away," James said. 

Teddy's nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. "Have it your way, Potter." 

James had half a second to think that Teddy calling him by his surname was very bad all together. James reached for his wand by reflex but Teddy came in too quickly and too low. He put one leg between James's, grabbing him around his waist and wrestling him down with a shoulder to his abdomen. James fell back over Teddy's leg, hitting the floor hard. James's wand went skittering along the floor and James tried to grab for Teddy's hands to flip him over but that allowed Teddy to grab James’ hands. Teddy put a knee firmly in James's chest, making the breath rush out of James's lungs with an, "Umph!" 

Teddy pinned James's arms over his head and grinned. "What was – that – you said – when I knocked?" Teddy asked through panting breaths. 

James tried to speak but could barely get enough breath. He wheezed and thrashed, trying to get Teddy's knee out of his sternum. Teddy held strong and moved his knees so he sat squarely on James's chest. His knees squeezed James from the sides like a vise. "You were saying?" Teddy said lightly. 

"Eat it!" said James in a gasp. 

Teddy grinned. "Like last time?" he replied 

James's anger instantly transformed to another visceral feeling, one that made his cock take immediate interest. "Oh, god yes," James whispered. 

James was already scrambling to stand before Teddy had rolled all the way off him. James fumbled with his flies as he tripped over to his desk. Teddy fell into him, his lips on James's neck, pushing his hands under James's shirt and across his stomach. 

He unzipped his jeans and started to push them down. Teddy pushed away his hands and grabbed his jeans, pulling them down to the floor as Teddy got to his knees. James didn't even get a chance to spread his legs apart before Teddy was pushing his cheeks open and pressing his tongue to James's entrance. 

"Yes," groaned James as he kicked his jeans away and spread his legs wide, bracing himself with one hand pressed against the edge of the desk and arching his hips back. Teddy groaned, pushing his tongue past James's tight ring of muscles and then took several long licks across James's hole. James couldn't help but moan at how fucking amazing Teddy's tongue on his arse felt.

Teddy held nothing back when he ate James like this. James could feel the need in the push of his tongue, the brush of his lips, the way he moaned and whimpered wanting more of James's arse. James could hardly last. James wrapped his hand around his already leaking cock even though he was sure he could come from Teddy's mouth alone. Teddy's desperation drove James's desperation and he wanted that release now. 

James stroked fast, looking over his shoulder at Teddy kneeling between his legs, face obscured, it was pushed so tight against James’s arse. Teddy pulled back slightly, pushing two fingers into James's entrance. 

"Merlin, fuck," James said as Teddy fucked him with both tongue and fingers.

James felt his bollocks tighten and he stroked his cock faster. As he was turning his head back around, he noticed that his door was slightly ajar. Anyone could see. His family could walk in and see him bent over, completely exposed, as Teddy ate him like a starving man. Suddenly he was coming. The thought of being exposed, caught, _seen_ like this pushed him over the edge. 

There was a rushing in his ears as he came over and over. Hot, white pulses of come striped across his belly, across his desk, covering his hand. 

"Oh fuck, oh fuck," panted James, his knees wobbly, his head light. 

"Your bed?" Teddy whispered in his ear pressing his erection against James. James nodded numbly still in his orgasmic haze. 

He finished undressing and somehow had the presence of mind to close his door as he floated over to his bed. Teddy stood by it and slipped off his trousers, showing his long, delicious cock. He eyed James as he got onto the bed, lying on his back. Teddy tucked one arm behind his head and stroked his dick with the other hand, showing James he was more than ready for him. As if James would think Teddy would ever be anything but ready for him. 

James kneeled on his bed, straddling Teddy's hips. He reached behind himself, grabbing Teddy's dick so he could guide it into his body. Their eyes met and Teddy looked at James softly, with a tenderness James didn’t expect. James paused, unable to move. 

They did it like this a lot. They did it a lot full stop, but when they weren't blowing each other it was some variation of Teddy eating James like his life depended on it and James getting off before he rode Teddy's dick. Teddy was big and the first time James thought about that cock going inside him, it had made him hesitant. It was easier when he was relaxed, mentally and physically, ready to take Teddy balls-deep. James reckoned they'd done it enough that James didn't need to come first anymore, or be eaten out, but he wasn't about to say no to two orgasms and Teddy's tongue in his arse. 

Teddy hadn't ever looked at James this way, with this tenderness, not once. 

James closed his eyes and lowered himself, Teddy's cock pushing into his slicked arse. 

"Feels good," said Teddy, sliding his hands up James's thighs. 

James rolled his hips slowly, taking in every large inch of Teddy's cock. He felt the brush of his balls, resting on Teddy and exhaled with the satisfaction of feeling so full. His cock began to stir ready to join in the action again. 

Teddy sat up snaking a around James's neck, pulling him closer. James opened his eyes as Teddy was leaning up to him. James let Teddy pull him forward slightly till their lips met. Teddy's lips were soft against his. James tried to pull back but Teddy held him, brushing his tongue to James's lips, feeling them slowly as if he were trying to memorize them with the touch. James sunk into the kiss, opening his mouth, pulling Teddy's tongue in. 

He was so lost in the kiss – in the feel of Teddy’s fingers on the nape of his neck, their breath mixing, Teddy’s lips, Teddy’s tongue – that he almost forgot to move, forgot that he had Teddy’s cock deep inside him. He felt his cock stiffen as it pressed hard, trapped between their bodies.

"Merlin, Jamie," said Teddy, breaking the kiss. 

James sat up, and felt as if he were coming out of a haze. James's body seemed to know what to do as his hips rolled of their own accord, slowly riding Teddy. James reached behind him, brushing Teddy's balls with the pads of his fingers. 

Teddy's back arched and he inhaled sharply as he pushed as far as he could into James. 

God, fuck James needed this. He needed Teddy in him, fucking him open. "Harder," James whispered and he pushed down sharply. He pushed harder and harder, again and again. 

"Stop, fuck. Slower, Jamie, slower," Teddy said, grabbing James's hips. "You're going to make me come." 

James stopped and looked down at Teddy till he opened his eyes. James bit his lower lip then said, "Teddy, I need that." He leaned forward rubbing his hands up Teddy’s stomach to his chest, feeling the soft spring of his chest hair under his palms. He brushed his thumb against one dusky nipple, then another. Teddy loved when James slowly rolled his nipples between his fingers. 

"Jamie," Teddy said, with a warning tone that carried very little heat. 

"I need this," James said, sitting back and reaching for Teddy's balls again. James was going to make sure Teddy understood him. "I need you to fuck me, hard, hard so I can feel, hard so I'll remember that you can fuck me wide open." 

"Yeah, I've got you, Jamie," Teddy whispered. 

James half-smiled gently rolling Teddy's balls, knowing he had him now. Teddy snapped his hips, groaning. James bounced on him in short, aggressive thrusts. Teddy fucked him hard; the slap of skin, the creak of James's bed, mixing with James's groans and Teddy's glorious filthy cursing. 

"Such a fucking whore," Teddy said, driving into James. "You love my dick, you need my dick, you're such a cock slut, you can't live without it." 

"Yes, more," James said, bouncing as quickly as he could 

James felt Teddy's cock thicken within him and he slammed down so that Teddy hit him right in that spot that made light blossom behind James's eyes. James groaned and he was coming again, this time untouched, he felt light headed, dizzy, his only anchor where he connected with Teddy, where Teddy was still inside him. Squeezing James's hips, Teddy moaned as James smoothly rode Teddy, making sure to take every last drop from him. Teddy stilled, his back arching, his body taught as he emptied himself into James. 

James gently slid off Teddy, his arse smarting in that perfect way. He tucked himself between Teddy and the wall, feeling the cool air from the broken window on his damp skin. He contemplated passing out like he always did after a good orgasm but was stopped from that thought as Teddy gently stroked the sweaty fringe from his forehead. James's eyes fluttered open to see Teddy looking at him the way he had when he was kissing him before. 

"You can be nice, you know," Teddy said, lightly chastising James. 

"I'll be nice now, you know that," James said, taking Teddy's hand from his head and kissing the palm before setting it down between them. He wasn't sure about this new Teddy – him kissing him with such care, the tender looks, touching him like he was something precious. They fucked. Affection wasn't something they did. James was far too scared to admit he wanted it and until now, he was sure he had convinced himself he was okay without it. 

"I meant," said Teddy, putting his hand to James's side, gently stroking it. "You can be nice to me. You don't have to make me angry to do this." 

James looked away from Teddy's soft gaze. He was shocked. He felt vulnerable and he didn't like it. He felt stripped open – like Teddy knew his secret desire for something more with Teddy. James didn't like anyone knowing his secrets, especially that one. 

"Jamie," Teddy said, pressing their foreheads together. 

"I'm not a dick to Al and Lily so you'll fuck me," James said. "I'm in charge. They need to listen to me." 

Teddy laughed silently at James and said, "Are you saying that because you want me to put you in your place again?" 

"Will you?" James asked hopefully. 

"If you want." 

James closed his eyes and shrugged because he was sure he wanted that again sometime, but he also wanted other things. 

"I want," Teddy said gently, stroking his fingers across James's hip, "to kiss you, touch you, lick every inch of your body before I make love to you." James's eyes shot open at that. "Don't look so surprised. I want you every way I can have you. So far I've only been taking advantage of the easiest way in. Maybe now I want a bit more." 

"Only a bit?" James's throat felt tight as the words left his mouth. 

"Probably more than a bit," Teddy admitted. 

James reached for Teddy, pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips had barely touched when there was a loud thump on James's door. 

"Oi! Are you done with him yet, Teddy? Lily and I are hungry," Al yelled from the other side. 

"Go eat your dick!" James yelled at the door. 

Teddy bit James's neck at that and looked at him saying, "Be nice!" 

James's eyes flicked to the door and back at Teddy. "For you? I'll do my best."


End file.
